


Rainbow, The

by maggie33



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-06
Updated: 2002-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: a little, schmoopy fic in Shan's One Strainer universe.





	Rainbow, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Rainbow, The

## Rainbow, The

#### by Maggie M

Title: Rainbow, The  
Author: Maggie M  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 05/06/02  
Category: Unclassified     
Pairing: Mulder/Scully/Krycek         
Rating: R  
Spoilers: No  
Permission to Archive: List archives, anyone else, please ask.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Thanks, as always, to my fantastic beta, Myriam.   
Disclaimer: They belong to Shannon. What? Chris Carter? Who's that? ;)  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: a little, schmoopy fic in Shan's One Strainer universe.

* * *

Shannon generously allowed me to play in her lovely One Strainer universe. Here you have the result. Enjoy. This is a present for Shannon, Satina and David. Congratulations and best wishes, guys. :) 

* * *

The rain catches us unexpectedly a few feet from the door. The sky is clear and blue apart from one, dark gray cloud and who would have thought such a tiny thing had so much water in it. 

The rain is quick and violent but it's enough to get us soaked completely. It ends as suddenly as it started just as we run up to the door. 

Alex bursts out laughing. Wet hair fall in his eyes, little droplets of water shining on his long lashes. His T-shirt clings alluringly to his body and his tight old jeans cut off high above his knees become even tighter. He's beautiful. He takes my breath away. 

I push him against the door and drink the rain from his lips. He opens for me without any resistance and I lose myself in the familiar taste of his sweet mouth. 

"Let's get inside" he says breathlessly when I finally release him. 

I press the door-handle blindly. I can't tear my eyes away from his face. His moist, pink lips and his green eyes glittering mischievously, full of promises and want and need. 

In the living room I catch him in my arms again. 

"Fox, wait" he says "We're dripping on the carpet." 

"Who cares?" I growl, bending my head to lick his wet neck. 

"I do." 

Scully walks into the room with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. She stops just in the swath of sun shining in through the window. The sunlight illuminates her face and plays in her red hair. She's dressed in blue jeans and an indigo top. Very tight jeans and a very tiny top. Alex gasps softly in my arms and his rapidly growing erection pushes against my equally hard groin. 

"That's a new carpet, Mulder" Scully says. 

She looks absolutely adorable with her stern face and a tiny frown between her eyes. I can't resist a little teasing. 

"So?" I say nonchalantly. 

I grind my hips against Alex's. He moans and his eyes glaze with pleasure when our hard cocks bump against each other. Scully tries to keep her scolding face, but fails completely. A wicked smile appears on her lips. That's a good thing. I hope. 

"So out of these wet clothes," she says, stomping her bare foot for emphasis. 

Yep, definitely a good thing. 

"Now" she orders, when I don't move. 

Her eyes twinkle and I see a reflection of my own desire there. Alex chuckles and slips out from my embrace. 

"Do what the lady says, Fox" he says with a lustful smile. 

Oh, I see, someone wants a show. Ok, I can give it to them, no problem. First I kick off my shoes. I tease my nipples through my shirt for a while. Both Alex and Scully start breathing a little bit faster. I smile seductively and lick my lips before slowly pushing my shirt up and over my head. I throw it on the carpet, with my eyes daring Scully to say something about it. She doesn't and I can't hide a triumphant grin. They're both completely enthralled, their eyes glued to my fingers, slowly pushing the first button of my Levi's. 

I stay just opposite the bare window. We still haven't gotten around to hanging the curtains here. And when I raise my head something catches my eyes. I stop mid-move and come closer to the window. 

"Come here" I say to my lovers, who now have identical why-the-hell-did-you-stop expressions on their faces. But they obediently move to my side. 

"Look" I say. 

They look. I hear two twin gasps. 

"It's beautiful," Alex whispers, standing behind me. 

His arms circle me in a tight embrace and he rests his chin on my shoulder. 

"Yes," Scully sighs. 

She wiggles her small body between me and the window, her back pressed against my chest and tangles her fingers with mine. 

There in the blue sky the rainbows blossom. Their gentle arcs climb high above the earth. One is sharp and vivid, its colors clear and bright. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet -I list them in my mind. The second rainbow, seen above the first one is much fainter, misty, its contours blurred. Their tips disappear in a jagged, white cloud. It looks like a large, multicolored ladder to Heaven. 

You can almost hear Judy Garland singing. 

Somewhere over the rainbow   
Way up high,   
There's a land that I heard of   
Once in a lullaby. 

Somewhere over the rainbow   
Skies are blue,   
And the dreams that you dare to dream   
Really do come true. 

I sigh and two bodies press even closer to me. Alex's breath warms my neck. Scully squeezes my hand in hers. 

We stand there for a long moment, silent and enchanted, watching the rainbows through the window of our home. 

The end. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Maggie M 


End file.
